The invention relates to a device for displaying the selected gear in manual shift transmissions of motor vehicles.
In motor vehicles with manual shift transmissions, an illustration of the shift gate of the transmission is generally arranged on the selector knob, which illustration depicts the positions of the individual gears. This is intended to provide the vehicle driver with information regarding the gear to be selected. In motor vehicles with automatic transmissions, there is generally likewise a gear display, adjacent to the selector gate in which the selector lever is guided, which depicts the position of the individual drive positions. In automatic transmissions, there is often also a mechanical or electrical facility for indicating, on the selector gate, the respectively engaged drive position. However, as a result of an indication being provided on the selector gate, it is necessary to move one's view from the road to the selector gate, which is generally arranged in the center console of the vehicle, in order to check the selected drive position. This causes the vehicle driver to lose sight of the traffic situation, increasing the risk of an accident.
To eliminate this disadvantage, it is known in automatic transmissions to integrate a display for the selected drive position into the instrument cluster of the dashboard. Said displays are generally embodied as LCD or LED displays. As a result of their arrangement in the instrument cluster, only a slight movement of one's view from the traffic situation is necessary, resulting in the risk of an accident being reduced. The selected drive position is determined by means of sensors arranged in the transmission.
In manual shift transmissions of motor vehicles, devices for displaying the selected gear are also known in high-end vehicles which are equipped with so-called sequential transmissions. The display is also provided here in the region of the instrument cluster of the dashboard by means of an LCD or LED display. The selected gear is also determined here by means of transmission sensors.
Devices of said type are not provided in motor vehicles with manual shift transmissions without a sequential transmission. A display is however desirable in precisely these transmissions, since it is difficult to orientate oneself on account of the plurality of gears—modern passenger vehicles have six forward gears and one reverse gear and an idle position. This is true in particular for learner drivers or driving beginners who are not yet capable of recognizing, from the speed of the vehicle and the speed of the engine, which gear is selected. It is also difficult, as a result of the gears being situated very close to one another in modern vehicles, to recognize the selected gear from the position of the selector lever. An incorrect gear selection or an incorrect assumption regarding the selected gear can, however, lead to dangerous driving situations, in particular when crossing roads, turning into roads or during overtaking maneuvers.